


Natural Life

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-22
Updated: 2009-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dragon hated few things as much as he hated *waiting*. Really, there was little more frustrating than waiting for something. Especially when the waiting was taking him years upon years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Life

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 4/22/09 [here](http://pyrrhical.livejournal.com/138180.html?thread=621764#t621764).

The Dragon hated few things as much as he hated *waiting*. Really, there was little more frustrating than waiting for something. Especially when the waiting was taking him years upon years.

He was waiting for the young Warlock to come fully into his powers and Change Things.

He knew how things would change, obviously -- he was all-knowing and tremendously powerful.

So all-knowing and powerful that he'd allowed himself to be trapped in a cage under his greatest enemy's castle, held on a leash. A magic leash. Given by a king who hated magic.

Really, the Dragon was incredibly brilliant.

As much as the Dragon hated waiting, he thought, just maybe, he hated self-reflection even more.

And that was what he had Merlin for, of course. He could reflect upon the Warlock's idiocies instead of his own, using his magic to stalk the boy where his body could not. If the word "voyeurism" showed up anywhere in his mind, he ignored it as powerfully and all-knowingly as he ignored any other self-reflction.

Really, what would Merlin do without his all-knowing and powerful Dragon? He'd be far less informed, obviously. And he'd not have such a great recapper of his latest idiocy. How could one learn from mistakes if they were supposed to be secret, and he had no one to pound them fully into his head.


End file.
